


A LA VISTA » Chanoey.

by shxvxrsh



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Romance, friends - Freeform, planes arruinados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxvxrsh/pseuds/shxvxrsh
Summary: Chandler pasó seis veces frente a él intentando llamar su atención, y en esas seis veces se cuestionaba lo mismo de siempre al final; "¿Era acaso su culpa no ser tan ardiente para tentar a Joey?"
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 1





	A LA VISTA » Chanoey.

**Author's Note:**

> —Capítulo Único—

Cinco veces.

Cinco veces había pasado delante de él.

Cinco veces tratando de llamar su atención y moviendo sus caderas intentando no parecer una garza caminando sobre planchas calientes; con una sonrisa surcando sus labios con la que muchas otras chicas se habrían caído ante sus pies y hubieran hecho lo que él quisiera sin rechistar.

Pero claro, Joey Tribbiani no era una chica más, y cielos, brincos diera Chandler si lo fuera; él era Joey, un lerdo que no se daba cuenta de quien tenía en frente ni aunque se lo restregaran en la cara, y prácticamente había hecho eso, pensó; sin embargo, el muy tonto no pensaba en nada más que en Baywatch, o en su cómodo sofá, o en emparedados, o en lo que robaría del refrigerador de Mónica más tarde.

Es más, ni siquiera se había fijado en Chandler Bing, su actual pareja, quien había escogido un atuendo especial para intentar seducirlo en esa ocasión; portaba un short bastante corto con el que si se inclinaba lo suficiente podría mostrar gran parte del inicio de sus glúteos y una camisa de tirantes que deseaba tanto que se la arrebataran de un sólo tirón. Intentando dejar lo demás a la imaginación y medianamente cubierto, lo suficiente para que los demás no sospecharan de sus planes si llegaran a entrar al departamento.

Así que cuando fingió buscar algo dentro de los cajones cerca de la televisión, dejando ver su tierna espalda moldeada, con la zona trasera de sus piernas chocando contra sus muslos y soltando de vez en cuando quejidos fuertes y graves, en serio que se esperaba otro resultado.

En cambio a lo que pensó que Joey haría, el italiano tomó el control remoto y le subió el volumen a su serie.

Era una total desgracia que Muriel terminara tan enamorado suyo. Y aunque había pensado que no podría molestarle más la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba, el pensamiento se vino abajo cuando se puso de pie con frustración y escuchó una queja por parte del castaño.

—¡Chandler me tapas el televisor!

Exclamó Joey con el ceño fruncido. Justo en pantalla salía una escena de Baywatch que hasta hace unos segundos se podría decir que le encantaba a ambos; chicas en bikini corriendo por la playa. Ahora Chandler la detestaba por robarse el centro de atención en el lugar.

Los celos lo carcomieron por dentro. El escocés en un arrebato de furia, frunció el entrecejo y apretó el botón detrás suyo para apagar la tv. Eso fue suficiente para hacer molestar a Joey.—¡Oh por dios, Chandler! ¡Apagaste a Stevie!

—¡Oh por dios, Joey! ¿Cómo te puede interesar más esa serie que yo?—Exclamó Chandler, dejando su cúmulo de emociones a la vista de su novio. Con las mejillas encendidas y en una posición tensa. Sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior y su pie marcando un ritmo desenfrenado. El italiano se queda sin palabras por primera vez, relaja su gesto y expresa compasión con la mirada. Esta vez con un sentimiento culpable a flor de piel y con los ojos azules de Chandler esperando una respuesta.

Titubea un momento, pero al final dice tranquilamente:—Nada me interesa más que tú.

Bing entrecierra los ojos, abre los labios y se queda con las palabras estancadas en la garganta. No puede creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Hablaba en serio? porque su parte más racional le exige mandarlo a la mierda con un comentario sarcástico y después encerrarse en su habitación junto con sus bebés* para no verlo el resto del día. Y créanle que las ganas no le faltan, más quiere escuchar su burda justificación.

—¿Entonces por qué no consigo llamar tu atención?—Por fin su gesto pudo ablandarse tan siquiera un poco en todo ese rato que llevaban juntos. Chandler se acarició el cuello con pesadez y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo en busca de no encontrarse con los ojos expresivos del contrario. Si lo viera en ese momento sin duda terminaría por perdonarlo, Joey tenía el poder de hacerlo ceder ante todo con un simple gesto arrepentido. Como odiaba al hijo de puta.

—Me haces sentir un poco idiota intentando seducirte. Llevo horas pasando una y otra vez frente a ti como imbécil, vestido de esta forma y lo único que consigo de ti es una rabieta por esa tonta serie que la verdad, ni siquiera está tan buena.

Una bocanada de aire fue tomada por la boca del castaño, luego otra, y luego otra más. Eso bastó para que Tribbiani se humedeciera los labios y estuviera listo para hablar con él de una vez por todas. Primeramente se acomodó en una pose seria en el sofá, luego se puso de pie y al final decidió hacer lo que no había hecho hasta ahora: tomarlo de las manos de forma intima y cercana.

—Primero que nada, tengo que aclarar que Baywatch no es una serie tonta y mucho menos mala, ahí se te fue un poco de las manos. ¡Pero, mira! estás perdonado—Exclamó con un tono casual. Chandler suspiró dándole la razón en ese detalle.—Segundo; Chandler, no tienes que ser una chica linda para atraerme, ni tampoco usar esta ropa para seducirme. Sabes que ya estoy loco por ti.

—¿Entonces por qué no intentaste nada? Con las chicas siempre-...—Exclamó un tanto desconfiado. Aquí fue cuando notó el inmediato nerviosismo que creció en su novio, quien apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y soltó una especie de sonido desde su garganta.

—Tú eres un chico—Interrumpió—Si necesitas que lo hagamos, por favor se directo conmigo y pídemelo. Sabes que yo nunca capto tus indirectas, ni tus bromas, ni el sarcasmo. Soy bastante lento y me confundo con frecuencia, pero eso no significa que no desee tanto estar contigo. Además...—Añadió, esforzándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—No sabía si estabas listo para dar el siguiente paso. No me importaría esperar un poco más por ti.

—Eres un imbécil, harás que me sonroje.—Murmuró Bing con una leve sonrisa en la cara, tímido y más nervioso que nunca.

—Ese era el punto.—Contestó Tribbiani, dándose el lujo de soltar sus manos lentamente para rodearlo después en un abrazo cariñoso, como los muchos que se habían dado a lo largo de su convivencia juntos. Pasaron un breve momento en esa posición hasta que Joey besó con suavidad su hombro y escondió su nariz en el cuello del contrario, causándole cosquillas.—¿Todavía quieres hacerlo con un idiota como yo?

—Nada me haría más feliz.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño fragmento Chanoey, aunque claramente no sea perfecto.
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo de la pareja y traté de hacerlo lo más decente que pude. Realmente espero que aprecien mi primer trabajo de este shipp. Gracias por leer y dejar sus estrellitas en este apartado, lo agradezco muchísimo.
> 
> Me despido y hasta pronto ☀.


End file.
